The Dragon of Thunder
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside
1. The arrival

**The Dragon of Thunder**

**Summary: **A new student joins the team, and Chase Young takes an evil interest in her. How will the team take the new dragon's sudden alliance and then betrayal. Read on to find out. Pairings: KimxRai, OCxRai. Rated T for language and adult themes.

_These are a list of the char's that will appear in the story; Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Maya Santos(OC), Dojo, Master Fung, Jack Spicer, Jack Spicer's army of robots and his monkey army, Wuya, Le Mime, Katnappe, Tubbimura, Mala Mala Jong and the Fearsome Four, Vlad, Pandabubba, Cyclops, Chase Young, Sabeeny, Raksha, and Gigi._

**The Dragon of Thunder**

**Chapter 1, The arrival**

Xiaolin Temple, China; 6:45am

It was a raining stormy Monday morning and everyone was awake they had all finished their chores early and were in the temple's dojo preparing for the days training excercise, when Master Fung suddenly entered the dojo. "Good morning Master Fung," the four dragon apprentices said bowing respectfully.

Master Fung's expression changed slightly as he smiled "I have fortunately brought you good news on this particularly sad and rainy day,"

Omi smiles and begins to jump up and down excitedly "I am going to be promoted to the position of 'Wudai Warrior'," the young dragon asked confidently which earned him four eyerolling stares.

"Nice try, but no. The good news is that we have a new student joining the temple," the ageing Xiaolin master said.

"Who is it," Kimiko asks curiously.

Master Fung sighs "Why don't you ask her yourself," he says as a girl with light brown skin, brown eyes and long brown hair held up in a ponytail by a red bandanna walked from behind him.

The newcomer was obviously female and had a cute slightly rounded jawline. She was about two inches taller than Kimiko and was wearing ssmall yellow earrings, a pink heart shaped neckless, a white t-shirt, an orange long sleeved jean jacket that had a pink stripe that went all the way around the waist with a sunflower on either side within the stripe. She also had on a pair of long sky blue jeans, and a pair of orange and pink sneakers.

"Hola," the girl said shyly "Me llamo(My name's) Maya Santos, como se llama(who're you)," she asked. Her voice obviously indicating that she was from Mexico. (A/N: Master Fung taught them spanish as a training excercise.)

"I'm Kimiko," the hot tempered Japanese girl said shaking Maya's hand.

"I'm Raimundo, but you can call me Rai," the Brazilian circus star said shaking Maya's hand which made her blush furiously.

"I'm Clay," the Kung-Fu cowboy said tipping his hat as if saying hello.

"And I am Omi the most wise and swiftest of all Xiaolin Dragons," the young monk said with a big ego sign floating above his head.The three other apprentices sighed and gave Omi a glare and the young Dragon of water blushed furiously at his egotistic comment.

"Raimundo would you please show Maya to her living quarters," Master Fung asked as he walked away. Rai shrugged and led the Mexican girl to their living quarters.

Maya's P.O.V.

I followed the boy named Raimundo as he showed me to my living quarters, I don't kniow why but I thought that he was so guapo(handsome). I blushed at that thought and took a quick glance at him.

"So you're from Mexico right," Raimundo asked me.

"Puerto Angel to be exact, where are you from," I asked shyly.

"Rio de Janeiro, Brazil that's where I'm from.

As we turned a corner I noticed that the Xiaolin temple was very big, Raimundo led me inside and showed me where the kitchen and bathroom was.

"I can't wait to go after a Shen-Gong-Wu with you guys, Master Fung says that my Xiaolin skills are the best of his secretly trained students." I said proudly.

"Wait your a secretly trained student," Raimundo asked me confusedly.

"Uh huh, he trained me since I was ten and still has trained me since you guys came along. I'm even an Apprentice like you guys." I responded.

"Wow so how come he never mentioned you before," Rai asked.

"'Cause he figured you guys could handle it on your own. So when you guys came I left the temple for a while. To do a little soul searching, you know go visit my familia(family) and amigos(friends). So after I was finished I came back and Master Fung figured you guys should get to know me," I said in my usual Mexican tone.

When we got to my room I turned to Rai and glared angrily but playfully "Would you please stop staring at my ass."

Rai walked away grumbling, and I smiled and changed my temple robes. When I was finished she walked back to the dojo.

Normal P.O.V.

Omi was the first to spot the new dragon "Hello new friend Maya, would you like to start off our sparring session against me?" the young monk asked curiously.

Maya shrugged "Sure why not," standing on the training mat the two bowed to each other respectfully.

Omi charged first but Maya did nothing in response. As Omi neared he shouted "Monkey Strike!"

Maya still stood in her fighting pose and waited for the young monk to near her. When Omi was about two inches away from her she said "Monkey slips on Bananna Peel". Omi tripped and fell to the floor. Omi got up and charged at the girl recklessly charged at her.

"Calm down Omi your anger will only cloud your judgement and make your attacks more dodgeable," Maya said as Omi tried to trip her.

She jumped up and flipped over him, but not before sending a kick staight to the young monks arm "Spider Paralyzes Arm," Omi's arm went limp.

"What is this trickery," he asked as he sent a series of kicks at her.

"No trick, I made your arm go numb so now you can't use it for a while," she answered as she expertly dodged his attacks.

"Do you even have a Xiaolin Element," Omi asked as he connected a kick to Maya's side which sent her sprawling to the edge of the mat.

Maya flipped herself back up and jumped up into the air. She spun her body around as fast as she could "Of course I do. 'Pinwheel Kick'," she said and collided with Omi sending him crashing into the other wall.

When he recovered from his loss in the sparring match he asked "What is it and where did you learn those most impressive of moves."

"Well my element is Thunder and I learned those moves from Master Fung." Maya answered.

"Well that was pretty impressive but let's see how well she'll do against the Xiaolin Dragom of Fire," Kimiko said.

"Well if none of the guys want to go," Maya started and looked back at Rai and Clay. They said no and Maya shrugged "Okay let's do this." She anwered with a fire burning in her eyes.

Standing ten-feet away from each other on the training mat the two bowed to each other respectfully. Kimiko attacked first "'Extended Strike' Fire," she shouted as an aura of flame surrounded her manipulating the aura of flame and threw a beam of red at Maya.

Maya reacted quickly "Flying Dodge'," she lept out of the way of the oncoming attack. "My turn, 'Sattelite Sweep'!" Spinning in a 360o circle she tripped Kimiko.

Standing back up she grinned "Not bad Maya. 'Fists of Fire'!" With the aura of flames around her fists she went into a flurry of punches which all hit their target.

Getting up with several burn marks she easily recovers "If you wanna play it that way then fine 'Lightning Strike'," an aura of electricity flows through her right hand. Maya leaps at Kimiko and hits her in the stomach.

Kimiko flys back but she stops in mid-air "'Wake of Fire'!" A huge blast of fire is shot at Maya, however she looks unafraid.

"'Storm Strike'!" In an instant a powerful thunderstorm whipped up inside the dojo and struck Kimiko with a bolt of electricity nullifying the flaming inferno headed for her.

"Well you're not bad in fighting that's for sure, your turn Clay." Kimiko said as she stood up and sat next to Omi.

Clay obligingly stepped up to the training mat, and the two bowed to each other respectfully.

"I may not hit like hitting a girl but for now I'll make an exception," Clay said and took his fighting pose. " 'Forcefull Strike' Earth!" A hand made of Chi forms a fist and hits Maya before she can retaliate.

"Not bad Cowboy," Maya wheezed " 'Palm Strike'," Maya said as she hit Clay with the flat of her hand. Clay smirked as he slid to a stop "Not bad yerself Maya 'Casting the Stone'!" Clay said as three stone pillars rose up out of the ground using his chi he threw them at Maya.

" 'Charged Bolt Sentry'!" Maya shouted as she created a huge golem made of electricity. She waited until the pillars were close enough then she unleashed the fury of her thunderous golem sentry. The thunderous blast destroyed the three pillars.

"How in tarnation did you do that," Clay asked in amazement.

"That's my little secret lo siento(I'm sorry) Clay but I can't tell you how I did that, con permiso(excuse me) but aren't we supposed to be sparring?" Maya said.

"Well yeah, 'Hundred-Hand Slap'!" Clay shouted as he sent a flurry of punches at Maya.

Dodging every single hit Maya smirked "Lo siento(I'm sorry) Clay but were those aimed at me, 'Shock Web'!" Maya sent an electrical net a Clay which shocked him.

" 'Seismic Kick' Earth," Clay stomped his foot on the ground and the floor began to shake. The momentary earthquake didn't seem to phase Maya at all.

"If you wanted to have a quake contest why didn't you say so, 'Thunder Stomp' Thunder!" Maya said stomping her foot on the ground which sent powerful shockwaves at the Dragon of Earth. The shockwaves knocked Clay off of his feet.

The Dragon of Earth was in shock nobody had ever knocked him off of his feet "Well thank you for that amazin' battle," Clay said tipping his hat.

"De nada(You're welcome) Clay, looks like it's your turn Rai." Maya said.

Raimundo looked hesitant but he shook it off and got onto the training mat, and the two bowed to each other respectfully.

"Here we go 'Whirlwind Strike'," Rai said as he spun himself around into a side kick. Maya caught his leg and Raimundo looked at her in shock.

"That was good," she started "but not good enough. 'Thunder Strike'!" She said as she kicked him away from her.

Rai landed in a heap at the base of the training mat. He got up and said "How did you do that,"

"Like I told Clay I can't tell you it's my little secret. 'Super Thunder Strike'!" Maya said as she charged at Raimundo.

"Well you've got your secrets and I've got mine. 'Typhoon Boom' Wind!" A powerful gust of air rushed at Maya and it knocked her off of her feet, however she flipped back up and looked agitated.

"Here comes a 'Thunder Ball'!" Maya shouted and fired a ball of electricity at Rai. It hit him hard and he fell to the ground.

"That was amazing, you'll be able to kick Spicers butt any day." Rai complemented.

Maya's P.O.V.

I blushed at Raimundo's compliment and I walked over and helped him up. 'I swear he better not be able to see the red in my cheeks.

I helped him up and he smiled at me. I blushed again and I quickly turned away from him "Hey isn't it lunch time," I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah it is, let's go grab us some grub." Rai said.

"I'm hungrier than a starvin' baby possum," Clay responded as we all went to the kitchen.

When we got their the food was already out and all we had to do was serve ourselves, Dojo looked at me in surprise and said "You're back, how are you, where've you been, when did you get back?"

I was taken aback at his questions and I simply answered "Yeah, good, at home, today."

"Wait how does Dojo know yua Maya," Clay asked.

"Didn't Rai tell you, Master Fung trained me since I was ten, I left when you guys came, and I came back when Master Fung asked me if I wanted to meet you." I answered as I filled my plate up with food.

"Oh well that's cool I never suspected Master Fung of training someone else while he trained us," Clay said tearing into the chicken leg he was holding.

"So how did you get so good in fighting," Kimiko asked me.

I took a sip of my soda and said "Well before I came to the temple my dad taught me the Luchadore style of wrestling. Lucha Libre's not so hard if you've got a good trainer, anyways I learned alot of wrestling moves from my dad. And when I left the temple I learned even more wrestling moves. I know so many moves that would be effective in battle but I doubt any submission moves would be helpful."

"Do not worry I'm sure you will do just fine in battle," Omi said.

Moments later we were finished lunch and we went to Kimiko's room to relax. After an hour of playing Goo Zombies12 I decided to go to the dojo and train. I set up the training dummy and began to attack it furiously.

"Here we go 'Clap of Thunder'," I shouted as I clapped my hands together sending a powerful shockwave at the dummy.

After 15 minutes of training with the dummy I activated the simulation program. Several robots appeared and I immediately got into attack position.

"You want a piece of me," I climbed onto a car and gave one of the robots a " 'Leap of Manana'!(West Coast Pop)" Boom! I destroyed a robot. I kicked one robot in the stomach and flipped over it that robot was destroyed and I gave another one a 'DDT'.

I hit another robot with a 'Mushroom Stomp', flipping off of the robot I was able to hit another with 'Flying Thrust Kick'.

Landing on my feet I gave another a 'Guillotine Legdrop', it was destroyed I came up to the last robot and gave it an 'Irish Whip'. With the last robot destroyed the simulation program ended.

I picked up my towel and whiped the sweat off of my face. I walked out of the dojo and went to the showers. After I was cleaned up I went to the kitchen and Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were already eating dinner.

"Hey guys, que pasa(what's going on)," I asked.

"Nothing except us eating," Clay responded.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed me something to eat, after I was finished I got up and went to my room. I changed into my night clothes(pink pajama top and bottom) I grabbed my diary, I opened it to a brand new page and began to write.

Monday

Today I came back to the Xiaolin temple, I met the Xiaolin Dragons of Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water. Their names are in order of their elements Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi. Kimiko is from Japan, Raimundo is from Brazil, Clay is from Texas, and Omi is from China. I think I have a crush on Raimundo, I mean come on he is the most caliente(hot) guapo(handsome) boy I have ever met. I think he haws a crush on me to, if he does then I might have a chance with him.  
Bye for now;

Maya Anetta Guerrero Santos

_to be continued_

_Well I added some stuff to the first chapter, please r&r if you do you wont be sorry that you did. Hasta luego(See you later). I do own Maya, her look, personal_ity, etc. Please NO stealing.


	2. First Showdown

**Chapter 2, ****First Showdown**

Xiaolin Temple, China; 3:15am

Maya's P.O.V.

xxx

I tossed and turned in my bed but I couldn't go to sleep, so I got up and slipped quietly outside. Silently I began training "Fist of the West!" I shouted as I thrust my fist west which resulted in a sonicboom being emited which sped toward a tree. A loud crunch resulted from the impact which sent splinters flying.

Seeing my opportunity to turn the splinters into an attack I lept into action, summoning a small bit of chi I focused on the splinters. "Colorful Sparkle," I said as the splinters began to glow like they were fireworks.

I whipped my hands around my head and thrust them to the gorund, the glowing splinters went in the same motion as my hands and when the hit the ground they exploded into sparks of color.

After an hour of training I headed back to my room when I heard a noise coming from the

shen gong wu vault, so I ran there as fast as I could. When I got there Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi were already there. I saw a boy with red hair, wearing black make-up, and a gothic outfit trying to steal the shen gong wu.

"Who is this joker Kim'," I asked.

"That's Jack Spicer, one of our most unwelcome of guests." Omi answered and prepared to take Spicer on.

"Hold on Omi I'll take on this pinche pendeja y fresa(stupid preppy asshole)," I answered.

Normal P.O.V.

Jack looked dumb founded at what she said "Can somebody get me a translator and who is this chick? Somebody new to the xiaolin loser team?"

"Don't ever call me a chick and I called you a stupid preppy asshole you puta(bitch)," Maya shouted.

And then she leapt at Jack, with a fire in her eyes she shouted "Mantis Kick!" Turning her body counter clock wise she gave Jack a devastating kick to the stomach, which sent Jack flying through the roof.

The others stared at her obviously impressed with her head-on attack, turning back to look at them she raised an eyebrow and said "What?"

Just then Dojo ran in with the ancient scroll of shen gong wu "We've got a live one here a classic 9.8 shen gong wu alert!" Dojo shouted.

Master Fung came in and taking the scroll from dojo unravelled it "It's the Winges Sandals. The sandals grant anyone who dons them the power to soar at tremendous speeds."

After changing their clothes the five dragons return to the vault. Everyone except Kimiko was wearing the usual. Kimiko had long grey hair which was streaked with black highlights and trailed down her strong back. She wore a white short sleeve shirt with a golden crescent moon in the center

of it, she wore hot pink pants with torn knees, and black boots.

Master Fung handed each of them two shen gong wu. To Kimiko he gave the Tabgle Web Comb, and Star Hanabi. To Raimundo he gave the Sword of the Storm, and Eye of Dashi. To Clay he gave the Third Arm Sash, and the Lasso Boa Boa. To Omi he gave the Orb of Tornami, and the

Crystal Glasses. To Maya he gave the Thorn of Thunderbolt, and the Mantis Flip Coin.

Dojo called out, "Come on. Times a wasting. Let's move." He grows to his 40 foot self, and the team gets on. After a minute they're all in the air "Where are we headed Dojo," Maya asked.

"Los Angeles, California one of the greatest surfing spots in the world." Hearing that answer made Maya a little queasy.

Moments later they were on a beach looking for the sandals, Omi spotted them at the edge of the beach. However he noticed Jack Spicer flying in to grab them, "I'll take him Omi he ruined my sleep anyway's. Mantis Flip Coin!" With that she leapt high into the air and landed just as Jack touched it, touching it also she said "Hey preppy boy I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare. My Thorn of Thunderbolt & Mantis Flip Coin against your Changing Chopsticks & Lottus Twister,"

"Fine I accept name your game, and I am not a PREPPY!" He shouts.

"The game is Island Hopping first to make it to the fifth island wins," Maya explains.

"Gong Yi Tampai," they both shouted as the scenery shifted.

Off the two went running through various obstacles to get to the next island, "Thorn of Thunderbolt! THUNDER!" Maya said as she blasted a clear pathe for her to get through "Mantis Flip Coin!" she said as she leapt to the next island.

Jack summoned 27 Jack-bot's and they all went after her, just as she made it to the third island the Jack-bots caught up. "Very good Jack," she said kind of impressed "But not good enough!" She shouted angrily "Short Circuit Blast!" All of Jack's robot's were fried and Maya had gotten to the fifth island, ending the showdown.

"Not bad Maya," Clay said tipping his hat.

"You were a 'Shock to Jack's System', now that's what I call Gurl Power." Kimiko congratulated.

"That was very impressive Maya in fact I couldn't have done better myself." Omi boasted.

"That was some pretty smooth moves out there Maya," Raimundo said.

Maya blushed "Eh, it was nothing."

_to be continued _

_I'd like to thank Negitive Zero, Anonymous, Catwarrior, and Kaley for their most inspirational reviews. Thanks guy's Review soon._


	3. A Deadly Past and A Kidnapping

_A big thanks to Yui Yamana, Anonymous, Negitive Zero, Kaley, Catwarrior and White Wolf Zita for their reviews, _

_Q: Is my character a Mary-Sue_

_A: In my opinion, NO!_

_Q: Is Maya that girl from the Pbs show about the mexican's... uh... Maya and Miguel._

_A: No, Maya is a reflection of me and my Mexican background._

_Q: Thunder is like lightning_

_A: Actually thunder and lightning are actually combined into one element, thus allowing you to fire bolts of electricity and/or sonic booms from your, hands, feet etc._

_Q: Personally, Jack or some other character from the show would be better. _

_its so hard to see him with someone else!_

_A: Well it's nice to see that you can't see Rai with somebody other than Kimiko, but there will be a bit of hinting from Kim so keep on reviewing._

_A/N: Sorry guys for not updating in a while I've been busy, now on to the story. _

_  
_**Chapter 3, A Deadly Past and A Kidnapping**

Xiaolin Temple, China; 9:00am

Hours later the gang was just waking up from a semi-good sleep, they all came out of their rooms groggy and edgey. The five 'Dragon Apprentices' ate their food in silence, and after eating their breakfasts tiredly returned to their rooms to get dressed. Luckily they wouldn't have any training or chores to do today.

After they were finished getting dressed they all met up outside near the garden "Hey guys what's up," Kimiko asked as Maya dauntily trailed behind her.

"Nothin' much," Clay responded.

As the five got comfortable Omi asked "So Maya what was your life like before you came to the temple?"

Well," her voice faultered as she began searching for the right words to start off with. "I-I lived in Puerto Angel, Mexico with my mom, dad, brother, and sisters. When I was eight I was kidnapped, tortured and raped. For almost eight months I lived like this. I was beaten so badly that I had deep gashes across my legs, arms and back. Finally I escaped and told the police, they immediately arrested the bastard. When I was ten I was swimming in the lake near my house when something pulled me under I was under water for more than five hours, I don't know why or how I survived but I'm glad I did."

Maya stopped and let out a loud long and low sigh "It took me almost 20 months to heal. Then when I was eleven my house caught on fire, the roof collapsed, and I was trapped under all of the burning rubble and debris. When they got me out of there I had 4th degree burns, a broken arm, wrist, kneck, and leg. I had a fractured ankle and a dislocated shoulder. When I was twelve I came to the temple, Master Fung trained me and I became his greatest pupil next to Omi. A couple of months later you guys came along and I went back to Mexico to train with my dad in Mexican Wrestling. After a year I came back to the temple to finally receive the title of 'Xiaolin Dragon of Thunder'. So that's pretty much how it happend." By this time tears were streaming down the Mexican girls face. So upset and distraught she ran away through the late night darkness, weaving through the many passage ways in the temple.

But unexpectantly she runs right into Rai who looked serious "Are you okay," he asked. "Y-no I'm not I never intended for you guys to find out," Maya started.

"Then why did you tell us," Rai asked.

"I just felt like I needed to get it off my chest. You know?"

Rai nodded his head "Yeah I do know,"

"Do you have anything that you need to get off your chest," Maya asked kind of in a flirtateous tone.

If you could see how and where they were standing then you could see how romantic it looked. They were standing their in front of each other just inches away from being able to kiss one another. Flower petals floated around them, and they stood inside one of the temple gardens. It was amazing.

"No not right now, but maybe later I might." Rai said coolly. And the two split apart. "Look Rai it's getting late and you know I've gotta get some sleep." Maya started.

"Yeah I know I'll see you in the morning okay," Rai said and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Maya blushed and began walking towards the main temple area, when Chase popped out of nowhere and using the Sphere of Yun trapped Maya inside it.

"What are you doing," Maya growled angrily.

"Stealing me an Apprentice," Chase said slyly as he flew them back to his cave in the Land of Nowhere.

_to be continued_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well time to go I'm sorry to end the chapter so soon, but I promise to try and make the next chapter longer. Chau for now._

_Thanks again for the reviews, but let's get one thing cleared up? I NEED MORE REVIEWS. AND NO MORE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. ANYBODY BRAVE ENOUGH TO FLAME A FANFIC SHOULD ATLEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO LEAVE THEIR EMAIL. Well look at the time (1:04am) I've gotta be goin', hasta la vista amigos._


	4. Chapter 4

_Well I'm back ready to start chapter 4, here we go;_

**Chapter 4, **

Xiaolin Temple, China; 9:00am

The Xiaolin Dragons awoke to a rainy morning. Kim, Rai, Omi, and Clay all were eating in the kitchen. After several minutes they noticed that Maya hadn't came to eat breakfast so they all went to her room. What they found was very disturbing. Maya's bed was not disturbed even the slightest bit. Her Journal was opened to her last journal entry. And her bedroom window was closed, when it should have been open. The four Apprentices ran to Master Fung.

"Master Fung, we've got some bad news!" Kimiko shouted.

"What is wrong young monks, surely it cannot be as bad as you think?" Master Fung responded.

We can't find Maya anywhere," the four Apprentices shouted at once.

Master Fung's eyes widened "This is most troubleing..." Master Fung began but Dojo came in and interrupted him.

Master Fung a new shen gong wu has been activated, it's the Heart of Gold whoever wears it will be able to manipulate his or her size and shape at will." Dojo said.

"Then we must retrieve it before the forces of darkness," Master Fung responded.

But what about Maya," Raimundo asked.

"We will have to worry about that later, right now we must retrieve the Heart of Gold." Master Fung answered seriously.

The four Apprentices went to get changed. After a couple of minutes they were in the air heading for Antarctica. Everyone was wearing parkas, thick hats, multiple layers of pants and thick boots.

Chase Young's Layer, The Land of Nowhere: 9:30am

Chase Young walked into the dungeon of his lair, where Maya was chained to the wall. The girl was slumped on the floor unconscious, breathing raggedly she slowly opened her eyes.

W-what do you want with me Chase, I can't do anything for you?" Maya asked tiredly.

"I want to make you like me a servant of the forces of evil," Chase said grinning madly.

"Well that's so not going to happen you puta. I don't work for the bad guys got it!"

That's unfortunate because you don't have a choice in the matter, for I know the _Acurian Curse_." Chase responded. "Nairuca Esruc(Acurian Curse)," Chase said.

Maya's eyes turned ice blue. Her hair turned white, and her robe turned black with a red belt and red trim.

"Now go after the Heart of Gold, and if neccessary destroy the Xiaolin Warriors." Chase said.

Maya bowed and ran quickly out of Chase's lair.

Antarctica; 10:30am

In Antarctica the Xiaolin Dragons were searching for the Heart of Gold, as they spotted the Heart of Gold Raimundo was about to grab it when Jack Spicer interrupted the search.

"Back off Xiaolin Loser's this Wu is mine," Jack exclaimed.

"No you don't," Clay responded roughly.

Oh yes I...Hey where's the fifth Xiaolin Loser, did she call it quits?" Jack said mockingly.

"She's missing, but we don't need her to kick your butt." Kimiko answers angrily.

Suddenly a thunderous shockwave knocks Jack out of the sky and the Kim, Rai, Omi, and Clay onto the ground sending a cloud of ice into the air.

"What the hell was that," Rai exclaimed.

I don't know but whatever it was we'd better be ready," Kimiko explained.

Maya stepped out of the icy column grinning "Ooops, I missed. But don't worry I'll hit you eventually." she said her voice dark and emotionless.

"M-Maya what are you doing?" Raimundo asked confusedly.

What does it look like?" Maya responded evilly.

"Come on stop playing around Maya we've got a shen-gong-wu to grab!" Kimiko tries to reason.

My thoughts exactly," she responded darting towards Raimundo.

Maya tried to kick Rai, but he blocked it. She kept attacking him punching, kicking, amazing moves that only Master Fung could have taught her, with a slightly darker aura added to them.

"Please stop," Rai said to Maya after dodging a 'Meteor Kick' "I don't want to hurt you!"

Phht, like you could even try." she said " 'Thunder Flare Kick'!" Maya yelled as she swung her leg at Rai unleashing a thunderous electrical blast, which hit him head on blasting him into a snowy wall of ice, burying him in the process.

Omi leapt towards Maya "Please stop I do not wish to hurt you," Omi explained taking the 'Repulse the Monkey' stance.

You hurt me, with what your pitifull 'Repulse the Monkey' attack. Yeah right, 'Dark Thunderbolt'!"

The dark blast of thunder knocked Omi far away from Maya.

"Clay give up now 'cause we all know you won't hurt a girl." she said drop kicking Clay away as well.

Maya, you're my best friend we don't have to fight." Kimiko tried to reason.

"Oh, yeah we do. Time to find out who's the best girl in the group?" Maya explained taking a menacing looking fighting stance.

Alright, we'll do this your way but if you expect me to go easy on you just because we're best friends you're sadly mistaken." Kimiko responded taking a moderately menacing fighting stance.

"Fire Bomb," Kimiko shouted throwing a rapidly burning fireball at Maya.

Thunder Shield," Maya shouted bringing up a blue electrical shield which reflected the attack.

"Fire Burst," Kimiko shouted as Kimiko slammed her hands into the ice creating a bursting trail of flames that swarmed towards Maya.

Nice try Kim', but this battle's over. 'Dark Thunder Strike'!" Maya shouted as the sky went black and fired a black red trimmed thunderbolt out of the sky striking Kimiko, electrocuting her in the process.

Her robe's were almost completely destoyed leaving her body almost completely burned.

Smirking Maya grabbed the Heart of Gold, and disappeared off of the frozen waistland of Antarctica. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi got up cold, shivering, and coughing they all carried Kimiko over to Dojo. And after boarding him were flown back to the temple, where Master Fung placed Kimiko in the infermary.

Xiaolin Temple, China: 10:30pm

The three boys were hanging out in Raimundo's room, pondering Maya's strange behavior.

"Whaddya think's up with Maya Rai," Clay asked the sulking Brazilian teen sitting by the window.

Yes what do you think is 'down' with Maya Raimundo," Omi also asked.

However Raimundo was deep in thought, not noticing or hearing his friends talking.

In Raimundo's Mind

Rai was speaking with his dragon element of wind.

_How could she do this to us, how could she turn evil and she hasn't even been with us for a long time._

_Perhaps it isn't what you think, perhaps she is under some kind of curse? One where only your true loves first kiss can break it._

_What kind of curse is it?_

_You've studied it before, just think back to when you once loved Kimiko._

_Who said I was over her._

_You can't have the both of them, sometime in the not so distant future you will have to choose one or the other._

_But I can't, I don't want to break either of their hearts._

_I know but you will have to do it._

_The Acurian Curse is the problem, I can't...wait the Acurian Curse where'd that come from._

_It's the curse Maya has been inflicted with._

_But how did I do that?_

_It's your connection to her, that is all I can tell you._

And the mental conversation ended there.

Xiaolin Temple, Japan: 11:00pm

Raimundo ran to Master Fung as fast as he could.

"Master Fung I know what's wrong with Maya," he exclaimed loudly.

What do you believe is wrong with her young monk," Master Fung asked.

"She's affected by the Acurian Curse, and only I can save her." Raimundo responded.

You do realise that once the Acurian Curse is broken you and Maya will be binded by an eternal magical seal of love that can never be broken." Master Fung said.

"Yeah I know, but..." Raimundo was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the shen-gong-wu vault.

What was that," Master Fung asked.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good." Rai said as he and Master Fung ran to the shen-gong-wu vault.

When they got there Maya, Jack Spicer, Vlad, Wuya, Le Mime, Katnappe, Tubbimura, and Cyclops were stealing shen-gong-wu, and Clay & Omi were there trying to stop them.

Maya glanced at them "Vlad, Sphere of Yun immediately." at that Vlad trapped Master Fung within the magic of the Sphere of Yun.

You will pay for this," Omi shouted and leapt at Maya.

"Humpph, 'Chaos Thunder Blast'!" Omi was burned beyond belief, and knocked unconscious.

Clay charged at Maya "Eathquake Surge- Earth" Clay shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground sending a powerful shockwave at her.

Destructive Thunder Wave," Maya said while firing a powerful blast of dark thunder energy at Clay which resulted in the same thing that happend to Omi.

"Maya I may love you but I am not afraid to take you on," Rai said.

Sorry Rai but we can't fight now but here's something to remember me by. 'Thunderstorm of Chaos'!" A powerful thunderstorm whipped up and knocked Rai into a wall.

And then the whole group of villains dissappeared with the shen gong wu through the magic of the Golden Tiger Claws.

_to be continued_

_Well there's the end of chapter 4, damn I thought I'd never get finished. Anyways r&r please thanks. Hasta la vista amigos._


End file.
